


Spaceman

by slowtownskies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F L U F F, M/M, im trash okay, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownskies/pseuds/slowtownskies
Summary: this is trashy fluff okay leave me alone.(jk please leave comments i live off of feedback)





	

“Faster, faster, faster!” 

Tyler pumped his legs making the swing fly higher and higher, his new best friend throwing all his weight forward, pushing Tyler up into the clouds. 

 

It had been his first day of first grade. He’d walked into class as nervous as ever, wearing his new t-shirt with the spaceship on it and black converse that he didn’t really know how to tie. Class began and after the teacher had finished talking and handing out their work Tyler sat and quietly doodled on the page of addition the teacher had handed out. 

Two plus two? Doodle of a star. Three plus three? A spaceship. Four plus six? A spaceman sitting alone on a graphite planet. 

 

“Woah! You like space too?” 

 

Tyler turned his head and watched as the kid next to him leaned over practically laying on top of the desk and started to doodle an alien on Tyler’s paper. He looked up from the newly drawn alien that stood next to Tyler’s spaceman, graphite hands connected. He grinned, mocha eyes filled with excitement as if he had just been told a secret, black hair flat against his head, and finger pointing to his doodle, 

“That's me. I'm an alien!”

He jumped slightly as the teacher scolded him, “Joshua! Please sit in your seat and keep your hands to yourself.” 

 

He huffed and slid back into his own seat before putting hands around his lips and leaning close to Tyler, whispering into his ear in the way that all little kids do when they try to whisper subtly, “I’m Josh! What’s your name?” 

 

Tyler smiled shyly, and cupped his own hands around his lips and whispered back, “I’m Tyler. You’re good at drawing.” 

 

He grinned proudly. And they continued to whisper to each other getting glared at by the teacher occasionally. Then they were released out onto the playground. Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and dragged him over to the swingset. 

 

“This is our spaceship okay? You go first and I’ll push you!”

 

Tyler grinned, nodded, then ran over and jumped onto the swing. He felt Josh’s hands press into his back, and then he was flying. His legs pumped back and forth and Josh continued to push him until he was touching the clouds. Josh had moved to the side of the swingset and was watching Tyler taste the sky. He was grinning and laughing, laughing, laughing. 

 

“You’re flying! You’re flying!”

 

Tyler smiled and closed his eyes feeling his stomach drop as gravity brought him backward then forward again. He was touching the sky. He was touching the stars. He stretched out his arms and was flying. Then he was really flying. Off the swing. Josh screamed. Tyler flew. Then hit the ground and looked at his wrist, which was bent the wrong way. 

 

Josh ran over, his face blocking the candyfloss blue of the sky as he leaned over Tyler, 

 

“I think you went too high.” 

 

Tyler mumbled, throat closing with the oncoming rush of tears “That's what Spacemen do. And I’m a Spaceman.”

 

Then he started to scream. 

 

\----

“You know you can’t beat me, Spaceman!”

 

Josh’s grinning face popped out of the treehouse window every few seconds, bright blue hair stuck to his forehead. Tyler was holding his secret weapon. A Super Soaker water gun, filled to the brim with ice cold hose water. 

 

“You better come out with your hands up Alien!” 

  
  


They were teenagers now. Young adults. Well, more like children stuck in young adults bodies.  Tyler’s wrist had healed long ago and the angle at which it had been bent was nothing more than a memory. This was the last summer together before college. This was the last time they would be together before the geography of the world tore them apart. 

 

Tyler heard shuffling than the shutters of the treehouse slammed shut as Josh screamed down through the open trapdoor, 

“You’ll never take me alive!” 

 

Tyler grinned then dropped the Super Soaker and scrambled up the ladder. The treehouse was dark and cool. An oasis in the middle of a particularly hot Ohio summer. Josh was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“How did yo-” Tyler’s mumbling was cut off as Josh yelled and awkwardly tried to spring out from under the small desk that stood in the corner. 

 

“Okay Spaceman, you win. Now help me, I think I'm stuck.”

 

Tyler laughed and pulled him out from underneath the desk and they both flopped onto the floor of the treehouses. Tyler smiled as he looked around the room. The walls were shrouded in drawings and pictures of him and Josh. The ceiling was plastered in those plastic glow in the dark stars that you get from the dollar store, and models of all the planets hanging in their correct order. 

 

Tyler turned his head to look at Josh. A curl of sky-colored hair dripped water onto the floor turned the dry wood a darker version of its original color. Drip, drip, drip. Tyler heard a sniffle. Then water was running down Josh’s cheeks and down his neck. Drip, drip, dripping onto the floor. He was crying. 

 

Tyler sat up and tapped his fingers on Josh’s stomach, “What’s wrong Alien?”

Josh sniffed and then sat up tucking his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly, 

 

“Tyler, we’ll always be best friends, right? Even if we’re not together?” 

 

Tyler scoffed but inside his stomach had dropped out, crawled down the ladder and made a break for the next train North. 

 

“Of course. You’ll always be my Alien.” 

But like if you want to be more than friends and like kiss me that’d be great too. 

 

Josh sniffled again and then turned his head, lips curled in a familiar squinty smile. 

 

“And you’ll always be my Spaceman.” 

\----

Tyler was sitting in the corner of the bar. It had been a grand total of two years since he had last spoken to Josh. And the last time they spoke wasn’t pretty. 

Tyler swirled his drink around and watched the skin of his hands and arms change colors, as the neon lights periodically shifted from blue, pink, to red and then back to blue. He was currently trying to forget his conversation with Josh. Tyler had moved to LA in hopes of making up with Josh, but he had completely cut him off. Didn’t tell him where he was living, blocked him on every single social media, cut him off. And after three glasses of whatever the hell it was, he was drinking he could still remember. He would forget about it for a while but it always crept back in, sticking in his head like thorns. 

 

“Tyler why can’t you just listen to me!”

“Josh I AM listening. I'm listening right now for God’s sake!” 

“No, you’re not! All you ever do is sit here and work! You don’t listen to what I say.” 

“JOSH I AM LISTENING. Just say what you need to say and GET. OUT. PLEASE.” 

Josh had glared at him, mocha eyes threatening to spill, 

“I’m moving to LA. I was going to invite you to come live with me but forget about it. You can fucking stay here.”

Tyler felt his chest tighten. Josh had been right. He was so absorbed in trying to juggle everything with college, he’d forgotten to spend time with his best friend. He’d forgotten to even acknowledge his best friend. 

   A sudden commotion to Tyler’s left made him snap out of his reminiscing. A man with pink hair was being hustled out the front door and he looked like he was having a panic attack and crying quite a lot. Tyler stood and followed.  

 

Outside, the security had left the man sitting on the curb. He had his fingers tangled in the bubblegum mess on his head and he was violently hyperventilating. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you having a panic attack?” 

 

The man nodded quickly, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Okay, it's okay. Take some deep breaths okay? It's alright, you’re okay.”

 

Tyler hooked one arm around the guy’s broad shoulders. After a few minutes, his body stopped shaking and his breathing slowed. He looked at Tyler with a weak smile, “Thank you.” 

 

Tyler felt his guts explode. Somebody shot him. He was 1000% sure somebody had just shot him right in the guts. White hot lightning was shooting through every nerve ending, frying his brain and making his lips numb, “You-You’re. No. That's not right.” 

 

Tyler continued to mumble nonsense until he felt the man’s fingertips brush his arm, 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

Tyler gulped and shook his head up and down, forcing a grin “I'm great. Perfectly fine!” 

 

Tylers best friend snorted a laugh, “I call bullshit.”

 

Tyler ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the follicles. Trying to pull himself back into reality. How had he just run into Josh? This was bad, bad, bad. Josh was probably still pissed off about everything. Josh would probably beat Tyler up, or something like that.

 

Tyler turned towards Josh and gestured at his own face, feeling sick to his stomach, “Do you recognize me?”

 

Josh leaned in close, studying Tyler’s face. Tyler noted that he smelled like sweat, alcohol, and spearmint and that he had completely become the alien that he had once said he was long, long ago. Tousled pink hair, arm sleeved in an intricate tattoo of a tree and some sort of galaxy, broad shoulders, mocha eyes that were still the same. Mocha eyes that hadn’t changed. Mocha eyes that looked extremely surprised when they realized who was sitting in front of them. 

 

“Tyler!? What the hell are you doing here?!!?” 

 

Tyler smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “I moved here a little while after you did. I- well, I-” He frowned. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

 

Tyler stood up quickly and gave Josh a small wave, “I gotta go. It was nice seeing you, Josh.” 

 

Tyler turned to bolt but Josh grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around, “Tyler Joseph don’t you dare run away from me.” Josh was studying his face. Probably deciding on whether he should punch him in the nose or the eye first. 

 

“Just because you can’t say it doesn't mean I won’t.” He looked to the ground, grinding his foot into a long forgotten cigarette butt, “I missed you too.” 

 

 

Tyler's knees give out. 

 

Josh grabs him and pulls him to his chest. They're both heavily sobbing into each other. With snot dripping, and cheeks flushed Tyler looked up at Josh and Josh looked at him then lips were pressed together and everything went to space. 

 

At first, Tyler was confused. More than confused. He was completely baffled. So he tried to desperately escape from Josh's arms. To which Josh let him go a look of hurt and regret clouding his face, "I-I'm sorry I ju-" 

 

Tyler felt as if all the air had left his body. Words breathlessly escaped his chest,

 

"Do it again." 

 

Chapped lips pressed against his and he was flying off the swing all over again. 

 

Stomach dropping and flipping, spearmint, and alcohol flooding his senses. 

 

A spaceman and an alien. 

 

Graphite lips connected.


End file.
